A Mestiça De Jasper Whitlock
by amy whitlock
Summary: E se antes de conhecer Alice, Jasper tivesse tido um caso com uma mulher chamada Abilene e ela tivesse um bebe? O que Alice faria ao descobrir que o amado tinha um filho? O que Jasper faria com um filho?


Capitulo 1

Eu estava viajando a mais de dois anos sozinho, deixei Peter e Charlotte em Carolina do sul e agora estou em Dakota do Norte, para ser mais exato, em Balta, uma cidade pequena comparada às outras, o que era perfeito para minha alimentação.

Noite. Já me acostumei a ela, acho ate bom, o silencio e a solidão. A hora não mais importa. Eu estava no meio de alguma floresta com trilha, esperava encontrar alguns corredores com má sorte para o terror começar. Fiquei minutos em silencio e o que escutei me surpreendeu. Não esperava encontrar vampiros por aqui, com uma população pequena e de fácil manipulação... Claro Jasper, se a cidade é perfeita para você, por que não para outros?

Corri em uma velocidade consideravelmente lenta, para não chamar atenção. Estavam em quatro humanos e um vampiro. Havia um homem trenado jogado no chão. Duas mulheres, e mais outra sendo atacada. Resolvi ajudar, por que não bancar o herói pelo menos dessa vez? Isso é, se eu não voasse no pescoço dela...

O vampiro tinha acabado com a primeira e já avançava para as que restavam, andei ate ele e lhe dei um empurram de encontro às arvores, que imediatamente caíram. Ele me olhou com a boca toda ensanguentada, sentimentos de antipatia, ódio, domínio e raiva brotando de dentro dele. Corremos ao encontro um do outro e só se ouvia o barulho de nossos corpos. Ele tentou me pegar pela cabeça, mas ligeiramente me abaixei lhe dando uma rasteira. O vampiro se levantou e avançou novamente mais dessa vez, me esquivei o fazendo ficar de costas para mim. Prendi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, o puxando para cima com violência. Joguei sua cabeça no chão e me lembrei de que tinha uma plateia nós assistindo, esperando um vencedor, que era eu.

Olhei para elas, que sobraram e eles me olhavam com assombro. Sentiam medo, hesitação, angustia tristeza e um pouco de alivio. Ambas tinham olhos azuis como a noite, a pele ligeiramente morena que no momento estavam pálidas de terror. Os cabelos pretos amarrados em um coque bagunçado. Enquanto as observava, esperando os berros começarem, uma desmaiou, a outra começou a chorar diante do que aconteceu. Resolvi acalma-la.

- O senhor, por acaso, não vai nós machucar mais, vais? – perguntou com a voz falhando.

Eu ia machuca-las? Era uma boa pergunta por que, para começar, eu só estava aqui para me alimentar. Resolvi que não, hoje eu era o herói, o monstro que apareça mais tarde.

- Não, não vou.

Ela suspirou tentando se acalmar.

- Já que pelo visto esta nos ajudando, poderia nós acompanhar ate em casa?

Era uma humana louca? Ela não havia visto o que acabei de fazer?

- Me chamo Abilene Clark.

- Sou Jasper Whitlock.

Abilene fez um gesto para que pegasse sua irmã do chão e seguiu em frente. Ela com certeza estava em choque. Sentimentos de segurança emanavam dela. Não gostei disso, ela com certeza não estava segura comigo. Prendi a respiração e mesmo ciente de que a qualquer momento este fino controle podia me escapar pelas mãos, peguei a mulher e a segui.

Nós andamos e não sei como, mas Abilene conseguiu achar o final da trilha. Caminhamos por um curto tempo ate chegar a uma casa marrom com detalhes brancos. Havia em torno de cinco janelas só na parte de frente.

- Por favor, espero não estar sendo indelicada, mas, depois do que o senhor fez, colocar minha irmã no quarto dela não será problema, será?

- Sim, será um problema. – eu não estava a fim de perder o controle e um quarto sempre está impregnado com o cheiro humano.

- Ora, estou pedindo, por favor, não quero acordar meus pais. Vão pedir explicações, vão querer saber quem trouxe Adelina e acho que o senhor não quer isso.

Não queria mesmo. Não havia modo deu explicar meus olhos cor de vinho.

- Onde é o quarto, madame?

- A direita da casa, a segunda janela esta aberta.

Fui ate onde ela apontou e dei um salto leve, entrando suavemente pela janela. Podia não sentir o cheiro, mas sentia o calor que emanava do pequeno quarto. Havia apenas uma cama e uma escrivaninha cheia de papeis e lápis. Deitei a garota na cama e sai rapidamente dali. Abilene continuava lá, parada.

- Onde é seu quarto? – perguntei.

- Não vou para meu quarto.

- Não? – humana confusa.

- Não. Eu e minha irmã só estávamos na floresta por que queria fugir. Meu pai quer me obrigar a casar com um homem asqueroso. Prefiro me virar sozinha a isso. Mas Adelina veio atras de mim e quando percebi já era muito tarde. E ela levou Suellen e John junto... – ela hesitou. Tremula. – Sei que é pedir demais, só que não quero estar aqui de manha, poderia me levar para outra cidade? – perguntou.

Humana aproveitadora. Ela não sentia medo. Como? Minha garganta queimava só de estar perto dela e ela ainda pedi isso.

- Sim, seria pedir demais. Se me der licença, preciso continuar meu caminho. – disse andando em direção à rua.

- Jasper. Por favor, estou pedindo. O homem a quem meu pai quer me dar pode ate ser um bom partido, mas é louco. – falou se aproximando de mim. – Você pode ate não ser humano, mas é bom.

- Não senhorita Abilene, não sou.

- Se não fosse não teria nos ajudado na floresta e nem estaria aqui, conversando comigo.

Era verdade, o que eu fazia aqui, por que não a matava agindo como o monstro horrível, sem alma e condenado ao inferno que sou?

- Peço, por favor, apenas me leve a Bantry. – disse ela.

Sem pensar direito, andei ate suas costas e a fiz desmaiar. Antes que caísse no chão, peguei e a coloquei sobre minha costa. Comecei a correr o mais rápido que podia. Por que estou ajudando? Por que não a mato ou a transformo? Assim ela estaria livre das obrigações e seguiria livre, sendo um monstro sem espirito, mas livre.

O dia nublado já estava preste a nascer, então encontrei uma cabana qualquer e coloquei Abilene num canto, deitada. Sai para caçar. Não imaginava que bancar o herói daria tanto trabalho. Eu estava perto de Willow City, onde iria deixa-la assim que acordasse. Eu caminhava perto de uma indústria qualquer quando ouvi vozes cantando desafinadamente. Eram três homens bêbados. O que havia em mata-los? Sem mencionar que eu merecia.

Ao chegar à cabana, notei que Abilene estava acordada. Sentia-se satisfeita, aliviada. Ao me ver lá dentro, na luz franca do dia, sentiu hesitação. Claros, humanos sentem isso. Nos, vampiros, parecemos deuses fantasmas de tão pálidos que somos. Depois me surpreendeu. Sentiu atração. Imediatamente enviei-lhe uma onda de calma, mas o sentimento ainda estava lá.

- Olá Jasper. Como vai? Saiu cedo.

- Sim. Tive negócios para resolver. Espero que estejas bem disposta, por que hoje, nos separamos.

Ela estava se aproximando.

- Claro que estou. Mas antes preciso fazer algo.

- Por favor, se afaste.

- Por quê? Não precisa bancar o cavalheiro aqui Jasper. – Falou próxima a meu rosto. – Você é um homem muito bonito. Gentil. Educado.

Ela não estava bem. Mas olhando naqueles olhos azuis percebi que ela estava bem sim. Mas bem lá no fundo, havia desespero. Medo.

- Por que tem medo?

- Por que não quero ser uma inútil.

- Não é.

- Sou sim. Fugi de casa, contrariando meu pai, não me casando com quem ele escolheu. E nem tive a chance de dar-lhe um neto. – murmurou com a respiração ofegante.

Afastei-me um passo.

- Não fuja bravo homem. Já teve ter enfrentado situações piores que essa. Quero apenas mais uma noite com você.

- Não podemos.

- Sim podemos. Entenda hoje a poucas pessoas que se casam por amor...

- E?

- E que eu não vou conhecer o meu.

- Sou um monstro e você sabe disso.

- Não, você não é um monstro. Se fosse já teria me matado.

Sim, mas para não te matar, eu matei três.

- Não vou fazer isso.

- Mas Jasper, você é realmente o primeiro homem que me veio à mente para fazer isso.

- Não posso.

- Por que não? Não quer?

Fiquei em silencio. Não ia contar a ela sobre o risco de morte iminente que se envolvia nisso. Abilene se virou de costas e andou ate a janela. Começou a soluçar.

- Por que sou imprestável?

- Não é.

- Sou sim. Minha mãe me ensinou deste pequena que mulheres são feitas para serem donas de casa, para beijarem seus esposos quando estes chegam do trabalho. Para dar e receber felicidades. Minha irmã mais velha estava casada com John e Adelina já estava noiva, sendo que é mais nova que eu.

- Não sirvo para casar.

- O problema não é isso. O problema é que eu quero deixar minha virtude com você. Sabia que são raras as moças que a perdem com quem gostam?

- Não pode. Isso vai machucar.

- Pouco me importa. Só estou pedindo isso Jasper. E quem sabe o destino isso? Estamos aqui, no meio de uma floresta deserta, sozinhos em uma cabana. Eu posso virar mão solteira.

- Abilene. Você não esta entendendo. Eu não tenho capacidade para ser pai.

- Tem sim. Veja, eu sou uma perfeita dona de casa. Posso arranjar um emprego como costureira, mas quero um bebe.

- Arrume um com outro.

- Eu ate podia. Mas como se quero perder a inocência com você?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Desculpe.

Ela começou a chorar, se chamando de inútil. Falando que não prestava. Aproximei-me dela. Ia tentar faze-la dormir. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro e de repente ela se virou, envergonhada, indo direto para minha boca. Ligeiramente á afastei, mas não completamente por que Abilene segurava minha roupa e eu não queria machuca-la.

- Por favor, Jasper, só mais esse favor. – ela pediu com os olhos lagrimejados.

Grudou em minha boca. Resisti mais ela não saiu de perto, se apertando contra mim. Não sei o que me deu, mas me vi retribuindo seu beijo quente. Eu podia sentir seus sentimentos. Paixão, vergonha, atração, calma, aceitação. Ela queria mesmo aquilo. Eu a havia avisado que podia machucar. Ela insistiu. "Por que não?" as palavras dela vieram-me a mente. Agora era só me esforçar e me concentrar para não mata-la.


End file.
